


Mi tesoro

by HanaPeach



Category: allmin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaPeach/pseuds/HanaPeach
Summary: ABO/骨科/师生/私设年龄差7岁信息素：伏特加x百利甜Mi tesoro—西班牙语，意为[我的宝物]
Kudos: 41





	Mi tesoro

金泰亨感觉不对劲已经很久了。  
自己旁边的人一动不动，教科书一页也没翻，笔记一点也没看，只是装模做样的拿了支笔在手里攥着。  
笔拿反了。

那人不自知，只顾盯着讲台上的西班牙语老师看。  
“哎，你看看你那面带春潮的样。”  
金泰亨贱兮兮的把自己的小镜子凑到了朴智旻面前。

得，朴智旻连理都没理他，大有把老师的脸盯出花的势头。  
金南俊自然也感觉得到身后有一道较为灼热的目光，他推了推鼻梁上的金丝边框眼镜，往自己弟弟那边轻飘飘的看了一眼。  
不是说从小到大见到西班牙语就脑袋仁儿疼的吗。

“欸欸欸？怎么更红了？？?”  
不会是发情期提前了吧。  
金泰亨说着就要去摸他的额头，朴智旻只是摇了摇头，然后拿开脑门上金泰亨的手，双手捧着自己滚烫的脸颊，轻轻地叹息了一声。  
他就维持着那个姿势直到下课。  
直到一群小女孩团团围住金南俊，打着提问题的幌子视觉揩油一顿腼腆不会拒绝的西班牙语老师之后，朴智旻强忍住上前把那帮小孩胖揍一顿的冲动，拉着金泰亨就走出了教室。

高一，同班女生看上接送自己上放学的哥哥并且第一次要自己帮忙递情书的时候。  
朴智旻不但把情书撕了个粉碎，还把里面塞的几颗意大利进口巧克力嘎嘣嘎嘣全和金泰亨一起嚼了。  
顺带第二天往人家女生书包里放了几只自己精心挑选的毛毛虫。  
绿绿的，软软的，肉肉的，不比自己哥哥可爱多了吗，朴智旻笑嘻嘻的想。

“哎…智旻！这孩子……”  
金南俊本想叫住他，可朴智旻回过头，嗔怪似的瞪了他一眼。  
他觉得连空气里都飘进了百利甜的香味，一点点的溶进伏特加味的信息素里，只需一点点，便可激得四肢百骸的血液也开始翻腾起来。

“金老师你脸怎么红了呀？”  
“没，没有，教室里空调温度太高了。”  
金南俊又心虚的扶了扶鼻梁上的眼镜。

朴智旻的妈妈和金南俊的爸爸是重组家庭，朴智旻从刚会说话开始就天天跟在金南俊身后跑来跑去，有时朴智旻也会走在前面，晃晃悠悠的摔了一跤，金南俊也不问他疼不疼，伸出两只胳膊把他稳稳的抱进怀里，然后拍拍他屁股上的灰。  
因为通常都是不疼的，只是小孩要他抱要他哄的一个借口罢了。  
金南俊为什么不拆穿小孩的计谋呢。  
因为他也想抱，也想哄。

后来朴智旻长大了，金南俊自觉出一些不该有的想法和感觉开始慢慢滋生了出来。

先是金南俊在大家的期望中成功的分化成了Alpha，朴智旻的分化期提前了很多，初一正和高中部向他挑衅的学长打作一团时，空气里突然窜进了浓烈的百利甜的香味。  
朴智旻腿一软，几乎连站也站不住，他只觉得吐出来的气息都是滚烫的，身体某个隐秘的地方正在慢慢变得松软潮湿，分泌出的黏液已经把校服裤子沾湿了一片。  
怎么就能是个omega呢，朴智旻昏昏沉沉的想。  
他明明已经规划好了和哥哥一起的两个Alpha的幸福生活了啊，怎么还没开始启动就得死机重修了呢。

朴智旻是被金南俊抱回家的。  
高中部的学长其实是个有良心还很靠谱的小伙，他忍着趁人之危的欲望收住了自己的信息素，一边又从朴智旻校服口袋里拿出手机给金南俊打了电话。  
所以当金南俊赶到学校门口时，可爱的弟弟正躺在一个陌生的男人怀里，omega眨了眨湿润的眼睛，后面早已是湿乎乎的一片，百利甜的香味一直勾着周围Alpha们的魂，连金南俊也不放过。  
他从那人怀里接过已经快没有意识的朴智旻，那流出来的甜水儿就湿漉漉的沾了他一手。  
金南俊临走之前良心学长还在后面喊，以后叫你弟弟脾气收敛点吧，要不我收了他给我当媳妇也行啊。

他失策了，家里除了妈妈剩下的都是Alpha，根本连一支omega抑制剂都没有。  
朴智旻躺在金南俊的床上，被褥间全是哥哥身上的伏特加的香味，他咬着被子的一角，颤抖着想要把手伸进校服裤子里。  
还没等他握住自己那已经挺立起来的性器，Alpha将他一把搂进怀里，另一只手褪下了他的裤子，连带着已经快要湿透的内裤也一起扯下。  
“哥…哥……嗯啊……”  
金南俊只在那小巧粉嫩的性器上撸动了几下，小家伙便吐出成股的粘稠精液出来，朴智旻又恐惧又兴奋，哥哥纤长有力的手指已经进了两根在后穴里，不时的按压着肠壁上的敏感点。

偌大的家里只剩下床上交缠的两人，房间里充斥着omega带着哭腔的呻吟声和淫靡的水声。  
“慢点……嗯嗯…要去了……”  
“我…我害怕……嗯啊啊…好奇怪…哥……”  
“不怕，很快就好了。”

金南俊先是在他后颈处的腺体上轻轻啄了一口，然后一口咬住，将自己的信息素缓慢地注入进去。  
怀里的人重重的呜咽了一声，后穴里的蜜液混着肠液堪堪地往出流，金南俊的裤子和床单都沾湿了大半，百利甜的香气更浓了。

穴里的嫩肉还一张一合的紧紧吸着他的手指，金南俊将手指抽了出来，指尖上沾着亮晶晶的黏液。  
原来omega发情时靠后面也能高潮。

这件事之后，两人之间就隔了一道无形的线，谁也不肯迈出第一步。  
金南俊还是学校和小区里人人夸赞的三好学生，朴智旻仍然是每天插科打诨惹了事还有哥哥跟着他屁股后面料理的问题少年。

直到金南俊大学毕业那年家里人决定送他去西班牙留学，朴智旻才下定决心去跨过那条线。  
可他支支吾吾了半天，最后编了个没人辅导他功课的理由。

金南俊像是松了一口气，然后上前揉了揉朴智旻的头发。

“没关系啦旻旻。”  
“咱爸妈觉得你能考上大学就是个奇迹了。”  
朴智旻：…………………

只要朴智旻不说，他也不说，那些刚滋生不久的奇怪感觉就会随着他出国留学而被时间湮灭。  
只要长时间的不见面，一切不该有的想法就都会消失。

金南俊去留学的那三年，朴智旻也不知道是受了哪门子刺激，虽然事照惹架照打，但每天晚上回家就把自己往房间里一关开始看书做题。  
朴妈有一次进他房间给他送水果，不经意的往朴智旻的材料书那瞟了一眼。  
好家伙，金南俊高二时买的竞赛书，儿子高一才半个学期就快要做完了。  
那本书上本来就写满了金南俊密密麻麻的批注和解题方法，朴智旻却较劲似的拿着红水笔把几道题圈了起来，之后在旁边补上了更简便的算法。  
1000多天下来，朴智旻竟然考上了当初金南俊上的重点大学。

金南俊回国后去自己原来的大学当了西班牙语老师。  
有人问他为什么放着比外语老师更好的工作不去，金南俊笑着说自己也不知道。  
或许，等到朴智旻毕业就好了吧。

金泰亨翻了翻朴智旻桌子上的台历，今天的日期被他用记号笔画上了圈。  
他从抽屉里拿出一只针剂，看也不看就塞进朴智旻包里。  
一抽屉的抑制剂，有什么好看的。  
“智旻啊，我把抑制剂给你放包里了啊。”  
阳台里正在洗漱的朴智旻点点头，金泰亨只能看见一个晃动的后脑勺。

朴智旻读的是广告系，西班牙语课一周只上两节，今天是这周的最后一节。  
上摄影课时他就感觉有些不对劲，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，金泰亨就催着他打了一针抑制剂。

晚上的西班牙语课上了一大半，金泰亨扶着朴智旻，两人偷偷溜进了旁边的空教室里。  
朴智旻强撑着仅剩不多的意识，身体贴着冰凉的地面，勉强有了一点慰藉。

“不是已经注射过了吗，过期了？”  
金泰亨一手扶起他，另一只手去他包里翻那支用完的抑制剂的空壳。

“智，智旻。”  
金泰亨的两只手都在发抖，他捧着一支已经空了的针管，呆滞了好久才慢慢吐出一句话。  
“这不是抑制针剂……是催情剂。”  
诱导发情的东西。

朴智旻的喘息声越来越剧烈，金泰亨感觉他的信息素也越来越浓，已经快要顺着门缝透到隔壁教室去。  
“别，别怕，我帮你吧……”  
他刚把朴智旻的腰带解开，裤子半褪下来到膝盖处，两条又长又直的腿便缠上了他的腰。  
朴智旻半睁着眼，看了看毫无声响的教室外，大概是已经下课很久了，学生们都散了。  
“哎，智旻，你等，等一下……”

金泰亨正想释放信息素去安抚他，不经意的一抬眼，金南俊打开教室的门，走廊的灯光透进来，金泰亨下意识的把朴智旻护在身后。

“金金金金金老师！！！”  
“我们不是故意早退的，我朋友，我朋友他……”  
对面的老师一句话也不说，只是蹲下身向朴智旻伸出手，几乎和当年一模一样，朴智旻挣扎着想要扑进他怀里，软绵绵的喊了一声哥哥。

金泰亨紧紧环着朴智旻的手臂突然一僵，金南俊从他怀里接过浑身绵软的小孩，又对他点头示意。  
“哥，哥哥……？”  
老师抄过他的膝窝，用自己身上的西装把怀里的omega包的严严实实。  
“我带他回家，同学你先回宿舍吧。”  
金泰亨机械的点点头，任由金南俊把人抱走。  
也不知过了多久，他拿起课桌上朴智旻的外套准备离开，口袋里突然掉出一支管状物，金泰亨从地上捡起，借着走廊的灯光看了看。  
omega抑制针剂，新的。

金南俊没带朴智旻回父母家，而是开车回了自己住的房子。  
房间里弥漫起伏特加浓烈的酒香味，金南俊的领带被朴智旻一把扯下，他把朴智旻剥了干净抱到床上，身下的人用两条嫩白的腿勾住他的腰，而后抓住他一只手，冰凉的指尖触到穴口周围，刺激的他忍不住发出一丝嘤咛。  
“哥……插进来……”

手指进入的地方早已是水滑一片，一并入了三根手指进去也并不艰难，身下那处的床单被浇了个透，有了肠液的润滑，硬热的巨物很容易地就入了半截进去。  
“嗯啊……好大…都，都进来……”  
被性器挤入深处皮肉的疼痛只维持了一会，随之而来的是极度的渴求和强烈的快感，朴智旻哼唧着要他进的更深些，那根有主见的东西却恶意的在敏感点上来回磨蹭着。  
“哥…哥哥……求你…干得深一点…求你了……”

朴智旻一直小声讨饶着，金南俊也不再逗他，每下都肏干进最深处。  
他整个身体都陷入了柔软的床褥里，伏在自己身上的哥哥体温相比自己的偏凉，金南俊低下头，在他胸膛上留下成片的吻痕，又含住胸前的红晕，时不时用槽牙厮磨着。  
“哥哥…好深啊…好舒服…嗯啊啊啊 ……”

那硬物有时顶到生殖腔口处的软肉，一直反复试探着。  
可最后还是死了心的退了出来，准备射在朴智旻腿根上。

“不要…不要出来，射在生殖腔里面……呜呜嗯啊——”  
“会怀孕的。”  
“啊啊…要，要怀…射进来……”  
那人心疼的吻去自己眼角的泪水，低声说了句好。  
又胀大了一圈的性器直抵进生殖腔内，滚烫的精液涌入腔内，开始了成结射精的过程。

“呃嗯……呜呜…疼…不要再射…好烫…嗯啊——”  
金南俊直到自己做什么都缓解不了成结带给他的疼痛，只好翻过身来让朴智旻趴在自己身上，然后去吻他还挂着泪珠的睫毛。  
这个姿势，相对舒服一些，还好受孕。

朴智旻折腾他到凌晨三四点，窗外的日光已经透过窗帘洒了进来，怀里的人身上每处都多少有着星星点点的吻痕，尤其胸腹那里，甚至青一块紫一块，是金南俊下手不知轻重导致的。  
他给小孩换上自己的睡衣，又搂着他沉沉睡去。  
连梦里都是伏特加和百利甜混杂的香气。

再次醒来是第二天中午，他和金南俊都没有早课，哥哥正在楼下厨房里做饭，抬头便看见小孩正趴在楼梯栏杆上，眼也不眨的盯着他看。

“智旻。”  
“下学期把第二外语改回英语吧，实在不行日语也行。”  
“……嗯？”  
“你西班牙语实在太烂了。”

——END——

彩蛋：

“南俊呐，你这是掉进人家给你下的套里去了啊。”  
闵玧其听金南俊把昨晚发生的事讲了个大概，沉默了一会后，还心疼的给他倒了杯茶。

“不是，不是下套。”  
金南俊抬起头，对上闵玧其鄙夷的眼神，眼里还含着意味不明的笑意。  
“是下台阶。”


End file.
